


Seeing Blind

by flickeringheartbeat, frolicking (flickeringheartbeat)



Series: Her Cassette Stories [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, jaehyun working in an architecture firm, still that cheeky guy per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickeringheartbeat/pseuds/flickeringheartbeat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickeringheartbeat/pseuds/frolicking
Summary: Song #1: Seeing Blind- Niall HoranLove is a metaphor. Sometimes dramatic, but most of the time it’s an amalgamation of two individuals and a touch of fate.





	Seeing Blind

**_Present_ **

 

Luckily, she’s one of those individuals who got to experience that long-term mental battle, and she’s on her way to end college, with flying colors. To ease herself from the stress she accumulated for her last years in college, she went to a spa to give herself a reward for she had worked hard.

 

After her graduation and licensure exam, she applied for work, aced her job interviews and much to her luck from her good grades and being a licensed architect, the company gave her a position that she didn’t expect to have.

 

She thanked God and the heavens for being so helpful to her at all times and after that she ushered her parents to a fancy restaurant as an exchange to her _thank yous_ and _I’m-so-forever-gratefuls_.

 

In the midst of the treat, her father suddenly made the atmosphere so quiet. He gave her daughter a soft smile and said,

 

“Just because you belong to a different hierarchy at work doesn’t mean you can belittle the people below you.”

 

His wife nodded and looked back to her daughter. She held her hands and added,

 

“And I hope that you’ll always respect them. Don’t pressure yourself too much, honey. Okay? I wish you all the best on your work next week. I know that you can do it. Your endeavors from school are so worth your pride.”

 

She gushed as she covers her face, making her parents laugh. They had a good time that night and as they arrived home, she readied her things for her work and prayed that hopefully, _hopefully_ , she’ll do great in her work.

  * ••



She dressed accordingly to her position being the head architect of community development department. As she entered the building, she looked up and around to see the beauty of interiors in the building and watched the people come and go. She let out a deep breath, and went to an elevator to see her office and meet her workmates.

“The new head architect is here,” someone whispered. Much to their surprise, it was oblivious that they have to whisper on their co-workers about their new head architect being younger than the most of them.

 

…Which is somehow, that made her quite anxious.

 

She tried to façade her uneasy feeling by greeting her new officemates until she finally reaches her office.

 

Just as she entered her room, she locked the door and slouched on her seat. Her mind was totally rambled and she suddenly thought of school.

 

_When the only thing that keeps her uneasy was the complains of her teachers to the whole class whenever they did something bad, and the Cinderella’s stepmother-like professors whenever she arranges her important non-academic schedules to excuse her from the activities in the university._

She suddenly thought about how would the world of employment works and the _what-nots_ of her future nemeses.

 

She’s like completely lost for thoughts until someone knocked. She opened the door, returned to her seat and arranged the things on her office table. Silence still occupied the office and to her curiosity, she looked up who knocked moments ago.

 

A woman in mid-thirties flashed her a soft smile and hand her a pile of blueprints. “Mr. Park wanted to give these to you for review and told me that you need to work all of these just today.”

 

 _First day of work will never and always be great,_ she mentally noted. It’s like that immediate strength of gravity that pulled you too hard to make you realize that hey, you’re an adult and you need to make ways. This is not about dealing with some theories and crap anymore!

 

She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. As she opened it, the woman looked at her in worry. “First days will never be always good, huh? You can do it.” And to make the head architect lighten the burden from her to-do works, she fist pump to encourage her. The young head architect smiled bashfully, embarrassed that at a young age with this kind of position, she didn’t deserve this opportunity.

 

But instead of looking down from embarrassment, she told her officemate, “I will. Thank you so much. It’s a big help for me.”

 

  * •



The given blueprints contained a thick coverage of zigzagged lines and other random lines, which made her time duration inadequate to do all of them. Since she was standing straight for almost an hour, she did a little arm stretching and few seconds later, someone knocked and abruptly opened the door.

 

It felt like the time has stopped and she was on her stretching position. Looking at the person who was partially rude, it was a guy, just around her age with good physical features.

 

“What did you just do?” She asked. She never ever had gone embarrassed from someone else until this day. She was dead-ass looking plain annoyed at him and he returned an uneasy peace sign, hoping that she’ll buy it.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were that busy.” The guy said.

 

He is a year older than the lady, with a fun fact from his officemates: he is known as the most attractive guy in the department, and if so, among all departments. He’s tall and fit guy with a deep pair of dimples and a soft brunette hair. His head architect, being focused on her work, didn’t mind that the guy’s actually waiting for her to face him since he has something to talk.

 

“Please put the folder on my desk and you can go.” She nonchalantly said. The guy was taken aback of her insolent attitude but he didn’t mind anyway. _She’s just tensed on her first day_. “Since you’re the new head architect, I actually have to submit a plan for your approval so that the project will be started immediately…

 

“And by looking at your piled blueprints maybe I can offer you a help.” He was actually leaving but seeing his new head architect quite stressed about reviewing the blueprints, it made him want to help her.

 

He half-heartedly expected that she’ll be impressed by his usual gentleman being but unfortunately, he made her vexed. “Do as what I’ve said. Please put the folder on my desk and you can go. Easy as that.” 

 

The guy placed the folder on her desk and exited her office in the end.

 

  * •••



It’s almost evening and some of her workmates were actually heading home, leaving her and the few others left in the office. After finalizing the refurbishments, she submitted them to Mr. Park’s office and headed straight to her home.

 

She went home half-happy and blue. Her parents greeted her and after seeing their daughter’s condition, their expressions changed. “Is it a tiring first day of work, honey?” Her mother asked.

 

Letting out a deep breath, she looked at her mother and nodded yes.

 

“A way too tiring first day of work, mom. Additional to that, I left a bad impression to one of my officemates.” She added and later, her father dragged them to the dining room. “A dinner can resolve anything! I prepared your favorite dishes because I know that you’re either tired and happy or tired but gloomy in your first day of work.”

 

And somehow, all she has left were her supportive parents and God knows what may happen tomorrow as she will face a new set of works again.

 

  * •••



 Dressed accordingly, check. Hair was tied neatly, check. Mentally ready for work, _um, maybe._

 

She did a good job to the company’s CEO as she completed the first task since it was almost the talk of the company that the CEO’s being meticulous when choosing for head architects in every department. In that way, the newbie worker did left him a good impression and was hoping that she’ll constantly do it.

 

Since she is vacant on her time, she tried to kill the time by asking one of her officemates to guide her around the office to acquaint each of them, also she suddenly remembered that being in touch with officemates could create a nice atmosphere to work at.

 

“First things first, I want to show you the clerical workers in this department. Most of them are newbies just like you but I think they’re great. And they’re nice.” Her officemate said. They moved next to another batch of workers. “So they’re the drafters. Well honestly, there’s no such thing as inequality in the positions here… it’s just that some of the movies with the actors and actresses with these kind of jobs they role-played were actually wrong about the idea of this type of work. They left a bad impression to such hierarchies or some crap they say.

 

“Anyway, so yeah, some of them are newbies also and you can approach them anytime you want. They were doing great, right?”

 

She was once again reminded by her father during her treat and mentally noted it. She nodded to her officemate, hoping that one day, she’ll get along with them. “Yes.”

 

They moved to the last batch which was classified in a large room. More drawing desks were placed although there were only few people who occupy those. “So this is the group of people where you can actually have to, you know… have to arrange or revamp something in the plans. The master drafters.

 

“And the one who talked to you in mid-thirties was Mrs. Gomes—she’s like our mother here. Also, our previous head architect was actually the oldest but she retired, making Mrs. Gomes our new motherly figure.” The new head architect’s officemate continued talking until her boss didn’t pay attention to her. She’s looking at the tinted office of the master drafters and not later on she spotted the guy that she got annoyed at yesterday.

“Um, can I ask you something?” She asked her officemate, making the lady stop from her talking. She nodded.

 

“Who is he?” She glanced at the direction of the busy guy who saw her doing stretching in her office yesterday. Looking back to her officemate, she was puzzled about her expression. “Is he, by any chance, your boyfriend? I’m sorry, I was only curious. I—“

 

“Oh, how I wish, Madam Architect—“

 

“Please don’t call me madam.”

 

“Right.” She chuckled and continued talking. “That’s Jae, the ‘head’ master drafter. Considering his looks, he’s actually good at making the designs best; he never failed on his works. And, and, and! He’s such a gentleman.” She watched her officemate who is now gushing silently as it is evident on her face. She smiled at her and looked back to the office, but surprisingly with him now looking at her. He waved at her but she looked away and glanced back to her officemate whose giggling again.

 

“Can we go back now inside the office?”

 

  * •



 “Thanks for the short tour. I’m happy that you introduced them in detail. Hopefully I can talk to them soon and, make friends.”

 

“Oh sure, it would be lovely. It was a blast talking to you. I’m happy that you’re nice. Call me if you want me to help you. Fighting!” Her officemate exclaimed. She returned back to her working area and did her usual job.

 

Later, the telephone rang and she answered it. “Good morning, Mr. Park.”

 

“Good morning to you too. Please go to my office for I have a new task to give to you. My secretary is on her way to give you something.” The CEO ordered. A minute later, a lady went inside her room to give her an envelope and the two went upstairs to meet the CEO.

  * •



“Please have a seat.”

 

The head architect sat at one of their CEO’s comfortable lounge chairs. Later, he gave three rolls and this time, with additional three envelopes containing a pile of papers inside. “The envelope that I gave to my secretary to you was different from this one. Work that envelope alone, but these rolls with their corresponding envelopes,” he then gave the office works to his newbie head architect and pat her back, “work these with your master drafters. I’ll give you three days.”

 

As the head architect readies herself on her way outside their CEO’s office, her CEO instructed her one last time. “Coordinate with your master drafters.”

 

  * ••



From her good impression back from first day of work, right now she almost gave everyone in her department a questioning impression due to her bland attitude. Her first friend who toured her around the office is worried sick at her since she’s been acting the worst lately, like a bully from the school.

 

To shorten the topic of her first project with her master drafters, she actually made all of it just by herself and was scolded by their company’s CEO after telling him that she didn’t coordinate with them since _they were busy_. She became the talk of their department and others started to distance themselves from her, even if she’s their boss. The master drafters tried to understand her, thinking that _she’s maybe workaholic and is trying to adapt herself slowly in her position as a head architect._

 

And unfortunately, it became her usual.

 

While busy working on the new project in her office, someone knocked, entering an angry Jae holding two blueprints.

 

“Please don’t rely on the theories, ma’am. Please, don’t revamp anything unnecessary, it turns out that these works are failure. Our designs have turned to liabilities.” Jae was angry but he is trying his best to keep his composure since he’s talking to someone who’s higher than him.

 

She looked at him with her usual blank expression. She stopped doing her current work and stood up. “I have been doing corrections because I know what’s wrong. Please don’t call my works as failure because I am trying my best to make them good and accurate.”

 

Sounding bitchy towards the master drafter, he took a step back, appalled from her response. “The designs were idle ma’am, and that’s why they failed—“

 

“And why were they idle? Are you kidding me? I designed it to become sturdy and you insulted my work—“

 

“Your work?”

This time, Jae dropped the honorifics to his head architect knowing that she discredited all of her master drafters for the project.

 

“Just so you know, our team worked this out and we did a thorough research on these plans. We only submitted this work to you because you are our head architect and you are held credible for checking them but unfortunately,” his eyebrows were furrowed and everyone was already outside, with mixed emotions of worry, guilt and anger expressed on their faces. “You changed almost of it and didn’t even asked for our consent. So who should be held accountable for the mistakes? Us?”

 

His head architect was fuming from anger already as her eyebrows are almost close to each other. She’s about to burst in any moment. “Yes. You, master drafters, and me. And why would I ask for your help? I have to recheck everything!” She didn’t notice that she already raised the tone in her voice and it made him angry.

 

“That’s it! You think you’re right. You think our works aren’t that credible enough. You don’t even know how to revamp the difficult works—“

 

“Why not? Why tell me that I’m not good enough? I’m on my good already and I’m trying my best! You can’t belittle me like that!”

 

And just as the time had already given up from their heated argument, Jae already knows how to shut up his insufferable head architect’s mouth.

 

“You belittled us, ma’am architect. You should’ve approached us since we were more experience than you. Just because most of us hadn’t undergone licensure exams doesn’t mean that you can’t ask us why this type of measuring happens and all that architectural works. I’m sorry but I have to say that you are totally wrong. We listened to you but you barely talk, because you thought you are always right. We wanted to approach you but we’re afraid to do so due to your grumpy attitude.” He slowly shakes his head and later, he arranged the papers.

 

“Excuse me, but I have to go.” Jae exited the office, leaving the head architect tormented on her position.

 

The head architect lost all of her energy to finish her pending works, which is not her usual routine. She thought she could create a good relationship with her officemates but thinking of how she showed herself to them few months ago implied that she’s not good enough to lead a department. Shaking her head in disappointment, she went to the rooftop and cried.

 

_High School_

_Being the class’s president and the adviser’s most trustworthy student, she had to lead the class since their adviser is at a meeting. It was partly chaotic from the front seats until the middle, making her stop from what she’s currently doing as she made her way into the front to warn them._

_“Our teacher is busy and he knows that this class won’t be as messy as a market. But, because of you guys, I think I should report this to our teacher.”_

_And she knew it from the very moment that her classmates didn’t agree with her as one of them stood and surprisingly, single-handedly panned her. “I’m sorry if we sounded and looked like a market. If you only listened closely, we’re actually busy on our homeworks and group works, too bad that you misjudged us because you only wanted to work all by yourself.”_

Her high school classmate was right. Everyone around her was right. _She is selfish_.

 

Her attributes to the school starting from her grade school days to college was impressive but to her classmates’ point of view, she’s that villain that acted as the teacher’s pet in the school.

 

If only she could turn back time, there’s only one thing that she badly wanted to change.

 

Her personality; her social life.

 

Later, she fished out her phone and dialed her father. Her father might be worried from her sudden call. “Supposed that you’re not feeling well today… which is why you called me. Is this true?”

 

Due to her father’s amazing instincts and considering he knew his daughter too well, she’s grateful to have a father like him. “Affirmative.” She simply said.

 

“Care to tell me what happened?”

 

The weather is fairly nice today and she’s letting the rays of the sun penetrate her close-to-lifeless body. “I should’ve listened to you ever since when I was young. Maybe I’m too full of myself and things went toppled so I guess I deserved to get scolded.” Tears starting to roll down on her cheeks again and her father, on the other side of the line, sighed, hoping that she’s okay.

 

“Your mom is worried at you right now. Where are you by the way?”

 

“In the rooftop, Dad.” She simply replied.

 

“Good. Stay there for a couple of minutes then you can return back to work. It’s already afternoon so take your lunch immediately. Okay? Don’t worry too much, sweetheart. Take it easy and don’t do it ever again. Cooperate with your officemates, mkay? Now relax.”

 

Her daughter smiled after hearing her father’s words of wisdom. Although it sounded her like a cry-baby, she’s now alright and is ready to face another hardship on herself and this time, with her selfish attitude gone.

 

But a spark of hope ignited her that her officemates, _at least one of them_ , will talk to her so they could settle. She stayed for a while in the rooftop, and returned to the office.

 

She entered the office with the majority of her officemates gone, probably went outside for lunch. She sighed, relieved that no one is in the workplace. She entered her messy office and rubbed her temples just to calm herself down. It was hard for her to forget what happened an hour ago so she distracted herself by arranging the things in her office. Picking up the dummy paper rolls, she saw a note with a granola bar attached.

_I’m sorry. I hope I can apologize to you immediately. –J_

 

How can someone be so nice when they even got angry at my attitude? She thought to herself, and was hesitant to eat the granola bar. She hasn’t eaten yet but instead, she opened the granola bar.

 

“It keeps me energized whenever I feel tired and I hope you’re already done eating lunch.” Jae barged in her office, for the nth time again, making her jolted as she sit up straight in her seat. She closed her eyes and felt her heart beating fast. Her mouth is almost stuffed with the bar and she felt the difficulty to keep her composure.

 

“You scared me to death.” She muttered while looking down to finish the whole granola bar.

 

Jae apologized in behalf of his bluntness few hours ago. “I’m sorry I caused a havoc in your office and I know that I made a mistake. I’m sorry for being rude.”

 

The head architect fell silent. She stood and leaned on the window, and shook her head no. “It’s okay. I admit that I’m selfish and hopefully that soon, you guys won’t be afraid to approach me anymore. I apologize for my bad behavior.

 

He sighed, disagreeing to her stand. “No, no you aren’t. You only don’t know how to be…you know, um… at least be open to your officemates, especially us.

 

“We need you, you need us. It’s simple to say but honestly, it’s hard to do so, just like in our situation right now.” The guy asserted, gesturing his younger boss that it’s alright.

 

Even if he told her that it’s okay that she doesn’t have to worry about it, she knows how much she disappointed them so she shook her head in disapproval. Jae reached for his hand and introduced his full name and to her surprise, she brushed it off as she chuckled and did the same thing towards him as well.

 

“Are you by any chance, on overtime tonight?” The guy asked.

 

“Nope. Why?”

 

He was fiddling with his fingers, unsure whether he’ll ask her for a friendly night-out this evening. Nevertheless, he doesn’t want to miss the opportunity from the fact that they’re _finally but_ slightly comfortable with each other. “I hope we’ll meet at the pastry shop near the park tonight.”

 

The lady, who was now sitting in her comfortable office seat, was in utter shock but she doesn’t want to distraught her officemate. It’s a friendly get-together anyway, why put any dirty thoughts about it? “Of course, and what time could that be?”

 

The guy tried to cover up his delight by twitching a smile. “At 7.” And suddenly he realized that his head architect hasn’t eaten lunch yet. “Besides, I think you should eat for lunch now. Break time is almost over. Sorry for interfering!”

 

“Oh, that.” She chuckled and readied herself to go outside. Their officemates were slowly returning back to their work tables and heading outside, she waved goodbye to him. “See you soon!”

 

After a long day, the lady let out a frustrated sigh while thinking about how the events drastically changed this day. She was mentally, physically and oh, socially exhausted. Her parents are not yet home from work so she planned to write a note for them that she’ll be out tonight at a park, just in case they’re not yet home before she took a rest.

She woke up, with now being light as she feel better. A minute later, she readied herself by combing her hair and wearing her plain white shirt and a baggy-like jeans.

 

Going downstairs, _still_ seeing not anyone in the living room, she left a note saying she’s out for a talk with her officemate.

 

The lady went to the pastry shop, which is just located near the park. The bell chimed as she entered and spotted Jae since he’s waving his hands enthusiastically. The guy wore a plain gray shirt, with its swatch almost the same from the color of their polo shirts at work.

 

She’s still busy judging her officemate even until she sat down for he is smiling starting when she arrived in the pastry shop. Baffled, she asked him since it’s making her uncomfortable. “Why are you smiling?”

 

The master drafter laughed heartily. “I thought you wouldn’t come. I was just surprised.” The head architect nodded in response and he gave her the menu. “Choose what you like. We’ll order together.”

 

 _Together?_ She was suddenly bothered for some reason but ignored the thought anyway.

 

After ordering, the two looked outside and enjoyed the light vehicles going back and forth. “You’re too early, I arrived here before 7 though.” She said.

 

“I’m always early. I guess I have to blame it on college.” The guy replied.

 

“Oh. Care to tell me why?” Their orders have not yet arrived so they kill their waiting time by light conversations.  He played with his palms and smiled, showing his deep dimples.

 

“I never got any luck when it comes to schedules. Ever since I was a freshman, I always got 7:30 schedules in the morning daily.” With that, his officemate’s mouth was half-open, appalled from what she just heard. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

Jae tried to make her believe by showing her a photo of his schedule which is still kept in his phone. She zoomed in to examine each of his schedule tables he made years ago and in the end, she chuckled and believed that he really told her the truth.

 

“It must be hard for you, considering you did that for four years.” She chuckled. Their orders arrived a minute later and their conversation continued while eating their favorite dessert by bits.

 

The head architect, who enjoyed savoring the flavor of her favorite dessert to her taste buds, wasn’t even aware that her officemate is now staring at her. She even closed her eyes, thinking why she never found this place before. Just as she opened her eyes, she froze in her position after seeing her officemate smiling at her.

 

“Sorry. I never thought how someone could create my favorite dessert so tasty.” She said, suppressing a smile.

 

He looked down and glanced outside to give her a moment, and as she tucked her untied hair on her back, he asked her. “Are you a morning person?”

 

He looked back at her and she answered. “I don’t know? Well, you won’t see me every 8 in the morning if I don’t get up that early.”

 

Jae shook his head, still looking for the answer that satisfies his question. “I mean, daily. Including non-working holidays and vacations.”

 

“Oh,” she said. She moved the empty plate to the side so she can place her hands. “I guess—yeah, I am. Why did you ask?”

 

He nodded in return and asked a follow-up question. “So why do you get up early in the morning?”

 

“Work.”

 

Her answer was brief, making her officemate’s eyebrows pulled together as he is flustered by her short answer, him being deprived for a reasonable one. “There’s got to be more. C’mon, at least talk about it in two sentences.”

 

She sat up straight on her seat and looked outside. The trees were shone by the park’s lights and couples were mostly having some fluff time of their lives. Others were also hanging out with their families, and the rest are alone, hoping for better things to come tomorrow.

“I get up early in the morning to witness how this city wakes up. Also, I get up early in the morning to make myself realize that this world was driven to work, just like how the rays of the sun changes its angles as it rises and sets.”

 

After all, she’s honestly tired due to works and recalling the small chaos happened, additional to that was how physically drained she is. Jae looked at her in worry as her bright expression faltered swiftly. “You must be…more than extremely tired.”

 

The lady just nodded in response and sighed deeply. “It’s funny how time passes by so fast.” She glanced at her watch, reminding her that there’s a long day coming tomorrow and she needs to sleep. Jae fished out his car keys and got up from his seat. “Want me to drop you on your house?”

 

It made her awake how her officemate is too quick to judge her expression, though honestly she actually wanted to sleep. “No, it’s okay, our house is near the park and I can walk home. Also, the streetlights are bright so you don’t have to worry about me—”

 

“To be honest, you look like you’re about to collapse in a moment.” He said as he looked at her, pleading her with guilt. In the end, she just rolled her eyes and nodded yes.

 

“Thanks for the ride and…the small talk we shared.” She got outside the car and waved at him goodbye. Her eyes are droopy and ready to close. He honked quietly and drove wherever he is going to. As she went inside their house, her dad was on the living room and gestured her to sit beside him.

 

“I hope it went well settling with your officemate.” Looking at her tired expression, he shorten his talk to get her upstairs and sleep. “Just work hard, enjoy it and be open to your officemates, mhm? Goodnight.”

 

  * •



The master drafter arrived at their home, but felt the opposite from his head architect—he’s elated. It hit him right in the heart that she’s utterly beautiful—from how she talks, smiles and how she ties her hair when she gets serious at work. He was hopeful that she really changed her selfish attitude towards him and the rest of his officemates.

 

It’s like he’s listening to an angel when she was talking to him three hours ago, and he was amazed by how she’s quick to answer him a metaphorical reason of why she gets up early in the morning. He actually wanted to talk to her that they have almost the same reason but this time, it’s like the fate decided to make him talk about it in a perfect time.

 

For he just added another reason why he gets up early in the morning.

 

 _Cupid did his job well_. _It’s just 6 months but then again, Cupid is brilliantly stupid._

 

  * •••



The sun has risen and is jovial like her today. She had a good sleep last night, which made smiling non-stop as she made her way into the office. She greeted her officemates and fortunately, they smiled and greeted her in return. As she arrived in her office, a fresh, bright and medium sunflower in a small jar was placed on her table. Examining it closely, she peeked from her officemates but she can’t point out who might place it here since they were all busy, including Jae.

 

It made her quick to think that this mysterious sunflower has been bugging her mind so she just let it be there on her table and started sketching for designs.

 

  * ••



Time has gone by swiftly. It’s almost a year since she has worked and things were getting in shape after she changed her personality. She, along with her officemates, were in harmony working despite from the small arguments that they all shared, and hopefully for many years to come. Due to her exemplary performance, the chief staffs made her the paradigm of all head architects amongst different departments, just like their department. Their designs are mostly used by the majority of the estate sites built within the city, marking it as a huge milestone in their careers.

 

Aside from work, she and Jae are also good friends and they hangout everywhere during weekends. He is undeniably the corniest and wittiest guy she ever met, and she is the most philosophical and brilliant lady he has ever met.

 

To fate’s perspective, the time has finally come for them to express what they actually felt for each other. _Why would it be?_

 

Maybe because she became his favorite reverie when he’s at home, making him miss her and wanting to see her always.

 

And _maybe_ , he became the reason why she smiles out of the blue and she wanted to tell her banters about her life to him and random stuffs because his deep dimples are always showing up, making him so irresistible to watch.

 

The heavens grew impatient for the two _for she_ has—she always thought about the beautiful girls she sees, making her lost in her thoughts that Jae’s ideal type will never be like her; she’s just a lady who works hard but a totally awkward gal in public aside from her parents and officemates. No matter how many times he told her that she’s beautiful, there is always someone who could be a perfect match for him and is probably more beautiful and amazing than her.

 

 _To him_ , he’s never and will never be the best pick for her because she never showed any sign of something that he’s been looking for at her. She only appreciates his never changing characteristic he brought in work—being the hard-working guy he is.

 

It made him more anxious after he remembered when he told her once that he was in a relationship before but he messed it up; he is afraid that she firmly believed that love has no redamancy at all. He is afraid that he and she _together_ will remain as part of his imagination.

 

Sometimes skinny love is being considerate and shows transparency to two people, especially when both of them are meant to be.

 

Because those two people were brought together by fate at an art museum during one fine afternoon.

 

“Hey, it’s nice to see you. What brought you here?” She asked him, with curiosity evident in her voice. He was astonished from the fact that it was an unplanned meeting and never thought that they met in an unusual place where they meet. Scratching his head, he just shrugged in response.

 

She chuckled and he, on the other hand, was dying inside watching at such amazing sight—her. Out of timing, he asked something.

 

“Can I hug you?”

 

She stared at him in disbelief, mixed with confusion about what he just asked. Skeptical whether she’ll let him hug or not, in the end, she nodded.

 

He hugged her as if the world will be in shambles in any moment and for all of his existence, no one can beat this kind of feeling when the one that you always wanted hugs you back.

 

She rubbed his back lightly, _assuming_ that maybe he’s down today that’s why he’s here.

 

They finally break free from the hug, and looked at each other. She has to tilt her head in such an angle where she can look at him and at this moment, she wondered why she needs to visit an art museum when there is an art just in front of her.

 

He intertwined his fingers with hers and he placed it on his chest. “You feel it right?”

 

She couldn’t believe at the sight of her officemate intertwining his fingers to hers because she thinks she didn’t deserve this, but she didn’t mind anyway. “Mhm. It signifies that you’re alive, and your heart is pumping blood—“

 

“Forget the science.” He looks at her straight in the eyes. “I badly wanted to tell you this.”

 

He cupped her face with his large palms and he smiled at her, with his deep dimples showing again. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

Out of all the adjectives that perfectly suits her, she wondered why he thinks that she’s beautiful. She shook her head slowly in disapproval and frowned. “I am not—“

 

“I love you. So much.”

 

Words to describe this feeling are just like how every romance novels describe it; the world momentarily stopped, and his forming smile and her blinking from shock are the things that has been in motion.

 

“You don’t say that.” Tears started to form and they rolled to her stuffy cheeks. He lightly chuckled and hugged her, so tight that his tall figure towered her petite one. “Remember when we first hang-out together? I asked you why you get up so early every morning.”

 

“I remember that.”

 

“We almost have the same answer. But yours was so coherent that I died inside.”

 

She chuckled at how cute he told her about it. “Tell me yours.”

 

“That moment when I saw you walk in the office for the first time made me realize that cupid hit me straight in the ass.”

 

It was a good thing that there were like 3 people in the art museum lurking around because they were still in the same position, hugging each other as he was talking on her hair and she was talking to his shoulder.

 

“I hope you’re the one who places a fresh sunflower every morning on my table. I kept them at home.” She laughed, knowing that he was actually the one who always put them. She can feel him nodding and closed her eyes, not wanting this moment to end.

 

“I am. Always remember that I’m earlier than you. I love you.”

 

She blinks one more time and tears rolled to her cheeks, until it soaked a part of his shirt. “Pinch me.” They break free from the hug and he looked at her, puzzled. “For what?”

 

She wiped her tears as her eyebrows raised. “I hope I’m not dreaming. I feel like I was just on my bed today, sleeping to energize myself for tomorrow’s work.”

 

“Well if you want me to kiss you then I hope you’ll finally believe that this is true and you aren’t dreaming.”

 

These moments were her first for she is always doubtful to what anyone tells her.

 

She nodded and closed her eyes.

 

Even if she thought he was the best one she has ever met, she hopes for him to not kiss her on the lips, for she believed that her lips were to be kissed by someone who really deserves her.

 

And much to her surprise, he didn’t disappoint her hopes. He kissed her forehead as he hug her for third time. She was also dying to tell this to him and this time, it went smooth just like she wished before.

 

“I love you more.” It was brief, but it sounded like a classical piece that will remain as the best even for many years to come.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To tine, because she deserves happiness. I hope this will made you feel better, tinysaur! (Belated) Happy birthday!
> 
>  
> 
> //It's been a while since I wrote short stories (and I think it'd not good enough lol) and please bear with some of my redundancies in the story! I hope you'll like it! And I'm glad that I joint forces with jane to create this type of story. Suggest your favorite song with your bias @KRUNG1ES or @eunsihaez at twitter so we can work for your story! Thanks xo


End file.
